


good for you

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D kink meme 2015, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Thigh strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Liam comes stumbling into his small dorm room, he's not expecting Zayn to be there. He should still be in class if Liam's not memorized his schedule wrong. Which would be a first, since he's had a hard time thinking of anything but Zayn since he first met him at a house party, and had been stunned by how attractive Zayn was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Luckily it wasn’t just him who felt that rush of wanting someone so much that he didn’t know how to cope with all the things it made him feel.</em></p><p>  <em>Not that Liam's complaining that he's there, leaning lazily against the headboard of Liam's bed, with one hand curled loosely around his hard cock and a cigarette between his lips. He’s always happy to see Zayn. </em></p><p>  <em>When he realises that Zayn’s wearing the purple, glittery thigh strap-on that Zayn gave him on his twenty-first birthday, his cock goes hard so fast his head swims. </em></p><p> <br/>Or: Liam riding Zayn on a thigh strap-on to prove that he's good enough for his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=238506#t238506) on 1dkink2015: Round 1. 
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

When Liam comes stumbling into his small dorm room, he's not expecting Zayn to be there. He should still be in class if Liam's not memorized his schedule wrong. Which would be a first, since he's had a hard time thinking of anything but Zayn since he first met him at a house party, and had been stunned by how attractive Zayn was.

 

Luckily it wasn’t just him who felt that rush of wanting someone so much that he didn’t know how to cope with all the things it made him feel.

 

 _Not_ that Liam's complaining that he's there, leaning lazily against the headboard of Liam's bed, with one hand curled loosely around his hard cock and a cigarette between his lips. He’s always happy to see Zayn.

 

When he realises that Zayn’s wearing the purple, glittery thigh strap-on that Zayn gave him on his twenty-first birthday, his cock goes hard so fast his head swims. Liam’s suddenly glad he remembered to close the door behind him. Zayn likes to tease him about wanting everyone to see him with Zayn’s cock in him, but right now, he just wants to have all of Zayn to himself.

 

“Missed this, babe?” Zayn smirks when he notices how Liam’s still staring openly at the toy. He stubs out the cigarette in the ashtray Liam keeps on the nightstand, even when they're not allowed to smoke in his room.

 

Liam blushes, feeling his cheeks go feverish hot and his cock jerk hard. “Missed you,” he mumbles, not sure if he’s allowed to reach out and touch Zayn yet. It’s not always he is.

 

Especially not when Zayn’s wearing that tell-tale pleased little smile, as if he’s in no hurry at all to get off.

 

“You should get out of those clothes for me,” Zayn tells him, arching one brow as if he doesn’t know exactly _why_ Liam’s not naked and with his mouth on Zayn’s cock. “No touching that pretty cock of yours yet, though.”

 

Liam nods eagerly and is about to take off his purple snapback when Zayn shakes his head. “What?” he asks, confused. “I thought you _said_ I should -”

 

Zayn laughs, thumbing over the tip of his cock. “Take the rest off, but keep that one on for me.”

 

Liam lets out a shuddering breath, hands sweaty as he reaches for the edge of his loose tank top. Maybe he should put on a bit more of a show -- Zayn does love that -- but he's too desperate to get out of his clothes to slow down, his heart thumping away hard and fast in his chest as he drops the tank top in a heap on the floor.

 

“No touching,” Zayn reminds him, voice firm, just as he’s about to flatten his hand against his cock, trying to relieve some pressure. “Not until you’ve been good for me.”

 

Liam whines and curls his hands into tight fists, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels his cockhead sticky against the fabric of his underwear. He’s so wet already; it’s a bit embarrassing how keen he is, wanting to have that thick plastic cock in his arse.

 

Which is almost as much as he wants Zayn’s cock, but that’s not something that he’ll be allowed to have until later. If he’s good enough for Zayn, that is.

 

When he feels a bit more grounded, teeth digging in hard on his bottom lip, he blinks his eyes open. Slowly, he starts to open his jeans, careful not to let his fingers brush against the bulge of his cock. When he’s finally naked, the flush spreading further down on his chest as Zayn just looks at him, and his cock twitching under his gaze, Liam waits for Zayn to tell him what to do.

 

“That’s good,” Zayn murmurs, making a pleased hum spread in Liam’s body. “Get on the bed, babe.”

 

Liam’s legs feel shaky when he takes the handful of steps towards the bed, and he’s thrilled that he’s finally about to feel Zayn’s skin under his hands; it feels like he’s been waiting for ages. But when he’s about to climb into Zayn’s lap, one knee on the edge of the bed, Zayn shakes his head.

 

“No?” Liam asks, eyebrows drawn together as he tries to work out what Zayn wants him to do.

 

Zayn uncrosses his feet, planting them firmly on the bed, wide apart. Then he nods towards the space in between them. “You should prep yourself for me, arse this way so I can see.” He opens the drawer and pulls out the half-full bottle of lube, pushing it into Liam’s hand.

 

Liam nods, careful not to scramble Zayn’s legs as he moves in between them. His cock is aching for touch, and he’s _so_ , so tempted to wrap his hand around it and wank himself until he comes. Instead he moves around until he’s resting his arse against his heels, fingers clumsy as he slicks them with lube.

 

“Just one at first,” Zayn says, sounding almost bored. Which Liam knows is a play on him, but it still makes him want to try harder. “Slow and easy.”

 

Liam huffs, wanting nothing more than to feel the burn of it, like when Zayn _really_ lets him have it. Shuffling his knees apart, he reaches back, shoulder blade pulling down almost uncomfortable as he starts to ease one finger into himself. Only one, since it’s what he’s been told.

 

“I know you can take a lot more, like the cock-loving little slut you are,” Zayn teases, gripping his hip hard with one warm hand. As if he knows that Liam needs to be grounded, everything almost a bit too much already. “Still want to see you finger yourself open for my cock.”

 

Liam whines, feeling his arse clench tightly around his finger, almost forgotten half-way in. He really never expects Zayn to call him those _things_ , and it makes his head buzz loudly. As if it was the first time, every time.

 

“Look at that.” Zayn’s nails rake against Liam’s skin, making him press down into his hand as they leave pink marks in their wake, him moving one of his hands down until it’s splayed wide on Liam’s arse. Using a firm grip, he opens Liam up, giving himself a better view of him sliding one finger in until his knuckles brush against his skin. “Always so fucking eager.”

 

“Zayn,” Liam mumbles, voice breaking as he fucks his finger in a bit harder. He so warm in the purple snapback, and there’s a trickle of sweat trickling down his neck. The angle is kind of awkward and he’s got to arch his back, pushing his arse towards Zayn, but it still feels absolutely wonderful.

 

Like a promise of something more.

 

“One more,” Zayn orders, when Liam moans loudly, starting to ride the finger in his arse with more ease. “Those pretty moans of yours make me want to wank off on your arse, come on your hole with that finger of yours in there.”

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, something hot tugging low in his stomach. The stretch when he slips one finger in alongside the first makes him pause and close his eye for a moment. Taking one shaky breath, he starts to fuck himself open, feeling the burn spread in his body.

 

His cock is leaking heavily, every part of him begging for Zayn to do something -- _anything_ \-- and not just watch him as he’s about to fall apart on his own fingers. Too far gone already, he’s sure.

 

“Just like that,” Zayn praises him, sounding rougher and less controlled now. His fingers trace Liam’s rim, bumping against his fingers, and Liam’s pace falters, coming to a stop as Zayn presses one finger in too, wet with saliva. “Always so easy, wanting to spread your legs for me.”

 

Liam rolls his hips downwards, needing to feel the push and pull on his rim as the fingers slip in and out of his arse. “Yes,” he groans, moaning loudly as they graze his prostate.

 

“That’s enough,” Zayn tells him, as if he’s able to tell how very close Liam is to make a mess of himself and the sheets without even a hand on his cock. “Want to see you ride this toy. Make sure you’re good enough for my cock, or else I might not put my cock in you.”

 

Liam bites back a moan, not willing to stop fucking himself stupid when Zayn’s words make him feel so good, his whole body buzzing with it. But then Zayn makes a small displeased noise, and he remembers how much better Zayn’s cock actually feels.

 

Better than anything Liam’s ever felt.

 

His limbs feel soft and heavy as he moves around on the bed, Zayn’s hands guiding him until he’s straddling Zayn’s thighs, flat against the bed. The purple toy is so big, the head bulbous and wide, pushing out of Zayn’s hand as he spreads lube over it. Liam’s arse tightens around nothing when he waits for Zayn to be done.

 

“There.” Zayn arches his eyebrows, tauntingly. “What are you waiting for, love?”

 

Liam’s about to protest that it’s not him who’s making him wait for anything, that it’s all Zayn’s idea. But this is for him too, even when it’s making his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

 

Maybe more for him than for Zayn, when Liam thinks about it.

 

The toy feels cold and wet against his hole, pushing in slightly before his rim gives, and the head pops in. Shuddering because of how huge the toy is, he tilts his head back, pushing himself down little by little on the plastic cock.

 

“Bet you would let everyone see you like this,” Zayn teases, and he’s probably right, Liam would not stop for anything right now. “Let them see how much you love to take that cock up your arse.”

 

Liam lifts his hips until the head threatens to slip out of him, thighs trembling as he holds himself there. Then he drops down fast, choking out a moan as the fat vein of the toy’s head rub against his prostate.

 

“Show me what a good boy you can be,” Zayn murmurs, tapping his fingertips against Liam’s swollen lower lip. “And stop biting your lip. I want to hear those slutty little noises you make when you fuck yourself loose for me on that thing.”

 

Liam smiles so big his eyes almost squeeze shut, tipping his head forward before he remembers that he can’t _see_ Zayn that way. Not with the snapback still on his head.

 

He keeps his hands on his own thighs, looking down to see his cock bob as he bounces himself on the fake cock Zayn offers him instead of his own cock. Precome pooling at the tip, more of it pushing out of the slit every time he lets the toy slide into him, and he’s so close he almost can’t think.

 

“Can’t wait for me to put my dick in you,” Zayn murmurs, hands clamping down hard on Liam’s hips, holding his hips steady with the toy shoved all the way in him. “You’re really _gagging_ for it.”

 

“Please,” Liam forces out, voice cracking on the small word. His arse makes a wet, filthy noise as he works himself up and down on the slick toy when Zayn lets go of his hips, tracing the skin on his stomach. Then Zayn skims them up, tugging at his nipples with a sharp twist, causing Liam to hunch over and gasp. “I want you to fuck me. With your cock.”

 

“If you come like this -” Zayn slides two fingers into his mouth, fucking them in deep, making Liam choke around them as he forgets to breathe for a moment. “Then I’ll let you ride me until I come.”

 

Liam giggles, hole fluttering hard around the toy as his body tenses up. “Won’t take much,” he manages to get out, voice muffled by Zayn’s fingers still in his mouth.

 

Zayn lets his gaze drop down to Liam’s lap, shaking his head. “No, you don’t even need me to touch your dick, do you?” He lets his fingers slip out of Liam’s mouth, gripping the back of his neck instead. “You’re going to come just from this, aren’t you.”

 

The last part doesn’t come out as a question at all; it’s much more him telling Liam that he should.

 

Liam rolls his hips down again, hands sliding on his own legs as he whines desperately, cock twitching wetly as spurts of come land on Zayn’s thigh and lower body, pearling prettily on his skin. Dizzy because of how intense it feels, the toy solid and hard as he contracts around it and overwhelmed by how proud Zayn looks, he shudders his way through his orgasms.

 

Working his hips down in a small circle just to feel the shivers spread out in his body, he doesn’t stop when done coming. It doesn’t feel _enough_ , not yet.

 

Zayn stops him, laughing hoarsely when Liam pouts, his swollen lower lip jutting out. “Think you’ve earned it, babe.” He smiles wide, pressing one soft kiss against Liam’s lips. “First you just need to help me get this thing off. Makes it easier to fuck you, like the cock-hungry boy you are.”

 

Liam groans, his cock trying to chub up again, but it’s too soon. Lifting his hips, he lets the toy slip out of him, swaying because of how fast he moved.

 

He’s sore all over as he moves down the bed, but pleasantly so. The toy snubs against his hole once more, as he tries rubs up against it, making him pause and think about just pushing down on it again. Then he lets out a short laugh, shaking his head to himself, shuffling down until he can get the strap-on off of Zayn’s thigh.

 

It’s nice and all, the wide girth of the toy in him, but it’s got nothing on how good it feels when Zayn fills him up with his cock.

 

“Such a good boy,” Zayn murmurs as Liam drops the toy on the floor next to the bed, and sits back up in his lap. “Always such a good boy for me.”

 

His thighs burn because of the strain as he lowers himself down on Zayn’s cock, his hole tingling as it spreads open once more. Only now he’s sensitive on the verge that it’s almost painful, every inch of it feeling so much _more_. He whines, letting out a long, shuddering breath.

 

It still feels so very good, Zayn’s cock hot when it moves in him. In a way the toy didn’t.

 

“So hot inside,” Zayn slips his hands around Liam’s back, resting them on the slight swell of his arse. “Just think about how good it’ll feel when I’ve come in you.”

 

Liam giggles, hiding his face against Zayn’s neck. “You’re so naughty,” he complains, failing to keep the grin out of his voice.

 

Zayn smacks his arse, the sting of it making Liam gasp out a yelp, his cock starting to swell between their bodies. “You love it.” He sounds sure. Like he’s always done when it comes to the two of them.

 

Liam’s thighs burn with the strain as he starts riding Zayn, rocking his hips down with a slow, dirty roll that’s more for Zayn’s pleasure than his own. He’s come once, and even if he’s half-hard again, he wants Zayn to come in him more than anything.

 

Zayn lets out a loud groan as Liam bounces faster, one hand resting on Zayn’s thigh to keep himself steady, the snapback on his head starting to slip off his head with how harsh his movements are.

 

Zayn’s noisy, so much that Liam knows that he’ll get shit for it from Louis next time he sees him, if he’s at home in his room next door. But Liam loves how shameless Zayn always is when he’s close, and the sounds of their skin slapping together and his own moans mixed with Zayn’s, he’s way past caring about that.

 

It’s been a long time since it made him feel differently.

 

Liam can feel Zayn’s cock swell, and then he’s coming, hot and wet in him. His hips are stuttering up into Liam, almost managing to knock Liam off balance before he leans forward to kiss Zayn, tongue licking into Zayn’s open, panting mouth.

 

Liam’s almost sloppy with his come when he slips off of Zayn, pulling him down with grabby hands -- ignoring Zayn’s fond laugh -- until he can rest his head on Zayn’s chest. He feels shaky all over, his skin messy with come and sweat, but he’s so comfortable where he lies wrapped around Zayn that he doesn’t care.

 

Zayn murmurs words against his skin as he pushes him back into the bed, pressing a soft kiss on his chest as he’s about to protest about being moved.

 

Liam’s too tired, and the buzz is still too loud in his head, so the words that Zayn says don’t really make sense to him. He trusts Zayn to take care of him, though. He just lies there and fights to keep his eyes open as Zayn cleans him off with what he’s sure is one of his own t-shirts, letting his head loll back on the pillow as Zayn curls up against his side.

 

He’s almost asleep when he remembers that he’s still got the snapback on his head, but then Zayn’s already snoring softly against his skin, so he lets it be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/122707826234/good-for-you-misslii-one-direction-band)   
> 


End file.
